story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Phone Calls
Phone Call is a feature exclusive to Story of World game adaptions, where a certain person will call the player because of a specific, special event. In previous Pretty Country games and game-only PreCountry series, the player would often had a letter in their mailbox, but in these series you won't have that. 'Love Events' 'Date' When the player's chosen sweetheart has reached a certain point of relationship, one will receive a call. The eligible bachelor/bachelorette will ask if the player is free and if his or her request is accepted, the player must make sure to arrive at a randomly chosen location, mentioned by their sweetheart, around 16:00. If the player is late, they will lost points with their sweetheart, but there's a chance your sweetheart will call you later. 'Ring Confession' When a chosen sweetheart has reached certain point of relationship, the player will get a call from the school principal, telling one to go to the school around Monday to Friday at 12:00. He will explain how to confess the player's feelings to someone. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess their feelings. When the player wants to confess to their sweetheart that they are committed to the future relationship, one must give this Pendant. If the candidate itself is a shopkeeper, then the player have to wait until that person is not working. Giving the Ring will make the player and their sweetheart officially become a couple. After the player has given their chosen person a Ring, they cannot see Love Events for any other marriage candidates. In Story of World (game), this will only make the player and their chosen bachelor(ette) officially sworn as sweethearts instead. Then wait until around 10:00 on Saturday or Sunday. The cut-scene will take place by the queen's castle. The bachelor(ette) will accept your promise gift during mountain scene. Once that bachelor(ette) accepts the ring, he/she will tell if the player feels the same about him/her. The player will be given 8 options in terms of own response; 4 each. Replying with a positive manner will increase Symbol Points by +2500 (+5000 in SoW game). If the player selects any negative answer, their relationship with an eligible boy/girl will decrease to -2500 (-5000 in SoW game). A positive response at the castle will lower the symbol points of all other marriage candidates. 'US' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon. 'EU' *I love you, name! *I like you so much! *You are the best for me! *Okay. *You're stupid. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Let's just be friends. *I hate you. 'Rival Events' 'Marriage' After the 4th rival event has viewed, you will receive a phone call from the rival of same gender on the 6th day. He/She will ask the player to attend their wedding tomorrow. On the day of their wedding ceremony, the rival pairing will fetch one when one awake in the morning. The scene that follows will take place at the school to witness their marriage, with Jiro presides over the ceremony. The player will take own seat and watch that ceremony. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of rival wedding. Once the ceremony is over, the player will return to house at 20:00 and they will automatically go to sleep shortly afterwards. 'Children' Approximately 2 weeks (1 year in SoW game) after any of a given rival couple has married, the player will receive a call from the father side, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the wife feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father side explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to the clinic for a birthing event. 'Transcript of Phone Calls' ''Story of World (game)'' Category:Game Guide